The present invention is directed to a method of sealing a space between an opening through a wall or similar member and an object extending through the opening by placing at least one sealing element in the annular space between the opening and the object, and a sealing devise for effecting the sealing action.
Seals are required for openings into a house where pipes or cables are passed through the openings in the house walls from the outside to the inside. An annular space or space, between the pipe or cable and the wall, can be sealed in different ways. For this purpose, mechanical seals, for example, come into consideration. Accordingly, solid sealing elements fill the annular space and seal it positively or by elastically pressing against the openings. Chemical sealing materials can also be used. The annular space is filled here with a reactive system, which cures or hardens and closes off the annular space. As reactive systems, inorganic systems, such as sealing compounds, polymeric foams, and the like are used. Last, but not least, chemical-mechanical sealing procedures can also be used. For these, the end faces of the annular space usually are closed mechanically and receive a chemical filling system.
However, mechanical solutions are relatively expensive, time consuming and work intensive during the installation and, moreover, are limited to pipes and cables with certain external diameters and to wall openings of certain internal diameters. Chemical solutions, that is, the filling of the annular gap or space with sealing compounds, foams, mortars and the like admittedly do not have these disadvantages; however, they do not, in general, guarantee permanent sealing against the entry of water. Frequently, this is due to the permeability of the material itself and to the deficient adhesion of the sealing material to different critical surfaces, such as polyethylene. There is also the danger that the user does not fill the annular space completely.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to develop a method and an apparatus of the type mentioned above, so that an opening of the type named can easily be filled rapidly and completely and, with that, can also be sealed permanently.
With respect to the method, this objective is accomplished by inserting an elastic sealing element in the wall opening in a compressed state between the object extending through the opening and the wall surface in the opening and releasing the sealing element from the compressed state for providing the seal. With respect to the apparatus, on the other hand, the invention is accomplished by an elastic sealing element and means for compressing the sealing element with the means being destructible Advantageous developments of the invention are set forth in the dependent claims.
The inventive method for sealing a space between an opening, existing in a wall or similar member, and an object, extending through the opening, by placing at least one sealing element in the annular space where an elastic sealing element is compressed and, in this state, positioned between the wall opening and the object, and that subsequently the sealing element is released from the compressed state and expands.
Accordingly, not only is the placement of the sealing element or the opening or space facilitated, but also, as a result of the expansion of the sealing element at the place of the seal, a reliable and firmly seated barrier against the penetration of moisture or water is also obtained.
Preferably, the sealing element consists of a watertight, compressible and elastic material, such as rubber. The compressibility of the sealing element can be attained either by the material properties themselves, a soft core also being possible, or by the geometric shape of the sealing element.
According to an advantageous development of the invention, the sealing element can be compressed by an external sheath, which is destroyed for the purpose of releasing the compression of the sealing element. For this purpose, the external sheath need only be cut open regionally, so that it tears further as a result of the expansion of the sealing element, which then can fill up the whole of the annular space.
According to a different advantageous development of the invention, the sealing element, which is hollow, porous and airtight at least regionally and welded into a sheath, is compressed by producing a vacuum in the sheath. Because of its reduced size, it can then be introduced relatively easily into space that is to be sealed. For releasing the compression or expanding the sealing element, the sheath is then opened, in order to eliminate the vacuum in the sheath. By these means, the sealing element can also close off the whole of the annular space, sealing it.
The sheath itself may consist of a water-soluble material, so that it is broken down when water enters the annular space and, with that, provides the possibility for the sealing element to expand, in order to seal off the annular space and completely prevent the entry of moisture or water.
The sealing element can be positioned in the annular space in various ways. According to a first variation, it is possible initially to insert the sealing element in a compressed state in the opening, into which the object is then introduced. It is, however, also possible initially to fasten the sealing element to the object and to insert it together with the object into the opening. Last, but not least, the sealing element can also be fastened to the object, which is already present in the opening.
A inventive sealing device for sealing an annular space between an opening, present in the wall and an object, extending through the opening, is distinguished owing to the fact that it has an elastic sealing element and a means for compression, which compresses the sealing element, and that the means for compression can be destroyed. In this connection, the sealing element can be constructed in the form of a tape, so that, depending on the depth of the opening or of the annular space that is to be sealed, it can be wound several times around the object, which leads to a particularly good sealing effect. The sealing element can also be constructed ring-shaped and this simplifies the installation even further.
As already mentioned, the compressibility of the sealing element can also be achieved by its geometric shape. For this purpose, the sealing element may have lips, which can be bent and initially are compressed by the sheath. Later on, when the sheath is destroyed, the lips are released and then ensure that the annular space is sealed.
However, the sealing element can also, at least regionally, be hollow or porous in order to provide the required compression by a vacuum produced in this region. For example, the sealing element may have a soft foam core, in the region of which an evacuation takes place, in order to compress the otherwise elastic sealing element.
Examples of the invention are described in greater detail in the following with reference to the drawing, in which